Kindergarten superheroes
by hopper18
Summary: Escaping from the hellish future, the girls ended up in a new world where there are many other heroes like them. Will they be able to fit in? Set at the end of "Speed Demon".
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place right at the end of the episode "Speed Demon" of The Powerpuff Girls and in Justice League cartoon world. There will also be some characters from Young Justice.**

**This chapter might seem a little dark. I just couldn't help myself cause I'm a sadist :) This will be a fluffy and happy story though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, Justice League or Young Justice.**

* * *

They were cornered.

Even as they watched as HIM transformed into a monstrous demon, a foe more terrifying than anything they've ever faced before; things that could only belong in their worst nightmares were closing in on them.

Except that they weren't dreaming, and this-this was definitely not a nightmare. It was something far more horrifying: reality.

Clawed, disfigured hands were reaching out for them, threatening to pull them in and tear at their flesh. They huddled together, their backs against each other and they could only watch with frightened eyes as the army of human-zombies came at them from every directions. Even though each and everyone of the people in that advancing crowd still drew breath and their hearts still beat, their appearances are those that belonged to ghouls and spirits, the kind of creature that dwelled in Hell. That description was probably not that much of a stretch, not with those bloodshot, soulless eyes that stared straight ahead, unmoving or those fragmented sentences that were repeated over and over again emotionlessly, with a faint echo of something that might have been accusation or anger, but even those basic feeling could be registered in those broken minds no longer.

Those terrible beings were still moving forward slowly towards the three little figures that were trapped in the middle of the circle. The trio was frozen solid, rooted to the ground by fear. They had enough strength and ability to knock down every last one of those who were attacking them, kick their foes to the other side of the planet, and if they chose to flee, they could easily do that also, for they can run and fly at the speed of light. Nothing would be able to stop them. But they weren't moving. They couldn't. They weren't doing anything but watching the scene unfolding in front of them.

"This is all your fault! YOUR FAULT!"

They couldn't take it anymore. A hair-raising scream penetrated the air and went on for a few moment before they realized that it came from one of their own. They clapped their hands over their ears to block out all the blames and spitting out repetitive words of denial.

"NO! NO!"

They shut their eyes firmly and wished desperately with all their heart that they would wake up from this impossible illusion.

No such luck. There was no waking up because there was no illusion. Everything around them: the ruined building, the human-zombies, the scene of the Apocalypse…, they were all undeniably real.

It was more of a frantic need to get away than actual conscious thought that lifted their feet off the ground. They held each other hands and floated upward, tear streaming down their faces. There was only one way out for them.

They shot up straight into space, faster than light, faster than any speed they've traveled at before. They flew and flew, away from their pursuer and the leftover of their derelict world. Then, they suddenly skidded to a halt before plunging down. Ten feet away from hitting the earth, they were engulfed in a flash of light. The trio disappeared, vanishing from this time and dimension as well.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if I should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

The tall figure clad in black stood in front of the large computer screen, his whole attention was directed to the solitary red dot that had blinked to life there about ten seconds ago and was now flickering and becoming smaller and smaller. He frowned. The system designed around the city was programmed to alert him of every possible threats, of course, but this kind of alarm was not one to show up often in his area of jurisdiction.

"Is it time for an early patrol, Batman?" asked a boy dressed in vibrant red and green, who was leaning on his metal pole, waiting for his mentor's instruction.

"There's an unusual energy signal that is consistence with a disturbance of the fabric of space similar to those that are frequent in Metropolis. This usually means things unrelated to this dimension. It's rare for this kind of phenomenon to show up in a place like Gotham. The Justice League, however, has already had several cases like this. I must investigate it." Batman informed calmly, already making his way to the car. The boy started to follow suit, but the older man stopped him.

"No Robin, you're staying here. Keep an eye on the monitor and inform me if anything happens."

"But that's so bo-o-o-r-i-i-n-g." Robin whined "Why can't I go with you? Alfred can keep watch."

"I'm asking YOU to do it." Batman said sternly "And we don't know what we're dealing with, so until I find out, you are going to be on standby."

Robin pouted and made a face at Batman and stomped his feet loudly all the way to the computer, but settled down in the chair in front of it anyways.

"Good." Said Batman, and as he turned away, he added "If I'm done with this quick, there might still be time for a patrol."

"It's never quick." came the muttered reply, and both of them knew that it was true.

Several kilometers away, a newly made crater was carved into the ground a few meters deep, at the bottom of which lied three unconscious little girls who, trapped in their own nightmare filled with mindless zombies and fire and ruins, unaware that their predicament had just taken an unexpected turn.

* * *

**I'm not good with action scene. Or maybe I'm just unable to write things with too much details. ****I don't really understand much of the technology Batman and the JL have either**, so please understand if I cook up some completely unreal fighting or never-heard-of gadgets. I'm continuing this because it's fun. 

**For the sake of this story, the girls will have fingers and their appearance more normal-like.**


	3. Chapter 3

With raised eyebrows that weren't visible beneath the cowl that covered his face, Batman observed the sight in front of him. Double-checking his scanner to be absolutely sure that this was the place that the strange energy originated from and met with the red beeping that eradicated any doubt, Batman put his head in his hand.

"Did you find anything, Batman?" Robin's voice rang through the communicator over his ears.

Batman did not know what he had expected when he got out of the Batmobile, really. He could definitely handle the situation with ease had it been some kinds of extraterrestrial life forms, androids, mutated monsters or even Gods (the story of his life), but this? This complicated things.

"Yes, I did. I'll meet you back at the cave in twenty minutes. I need to investigate this." He replied over the inter-coms, ignoring Robin's indignant retort.

"Hey! At least tell me what you found!"

Batman turned back to his discovery and ran a few more different scans. The result told him that there was no immediate danger of this suddenly turning into some destructive bombs that could wipe Gotham off the face of the Earth or make the Earth into universe's history. No emitting radiation or chemical response that would endanger any being around this area. There were many more things that he must check, but that was about everything he could get from the machines he had on hand. He needed to get back to the cave if he wanted to proceed any further. He could already tell, though, that this problem was going to be somewhat above Batman's or even Bruce Wayne's ability to solve. It wasn't the fact that this could possibly involve matter of a different reality. Nope, that was not it. The caped crusader suppressed a sigh. He could just imagine Robin's and Alfred's expression when he returned.

* * *

"Eh, Batman?" Robin inquired his mentor, hesitation in his voice "Is there anything you want to say?"

"What?" Batman snapped in irritation.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something about why you brought three FRIGGING KIDS here! KIDS!" Robin was almost shouting at the end.

Yup. Three kids. That was what Batman had discovered as the source of the energy disturbance and who was now lying on the medical bed in the cave. Robin had been stunned speechless when he saw Batman reached for the backseat of his car and picked up an unconscious little girl. Batman didn't blame him.

"They were at the site. There were evidences that they crashed into the ground at high speed."

"CRASHED?" Robin yelled, clearly startled. He ran over to the girls to check if they were still breathing.

"They're fine. I've examined them carefully and aside from a few scratches, there are nothing wrong with them."

"Then why are they still unconscious?" Robin asked

Batman typed into his computer, checking if there was any similar phenomenon that appeared within the last few days.

"They just fainted. Probably because of exhaustion or stress. I need to figure out where, or when they came from, fast."

Heavy emphasis on the "fast", Batman thought, just as he had when he stood on the edge of that crater. They were three girls, probably around four or five years old. One had short black hair, one possessed long bright orange hair and the last one had blond hair that was tied into two pigtails. Batman protected children and always did his best to help them, but that didn't mean he was suited for childcare. And things certainly seem to be heading in that direction.

"Hey, I think they are waking up!"

Batman whirled around at Robin's exclamation. The girls were indeed stirring. They let out a few groans and slowly sitting up, rubbing their heads and looking around, seemingly trying to get back their bearing. Batman stood still as he saw three pairs of eyes finally focused on him, blinking a few times, and then…

…the blond girl screamed.

"IT'S THE BOOGIE MAN!"

Batman barely had time to register what she shouted before said kid jumped and flew (yes, flew) away crying through the cave ceiling.

"BUBBLES!" the black-haired girl yelled before following the first one with a flash of green. The remaining kid looked up at Batman with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry!" she managed to say before taking off as well.

Batman looked up bemusedly at the ceiling where there was now a sizable hole in it and, Batman suspected, probably in the roof of the mansion as well.

"May I suggest sir, that the next time you decided to appear in front of unsuspecting children, please remove your cowl first." Alfred, Batman's trusted butler commented as he put a cup of coffee on the table, completely unfazed by what just happened. Batman sighed as he pulled out a communicator. This was why Batman didn't do little kids.


End file.
